Cancer Zodiarts
The is the Horoscopes Zodiarts form associated with the constellation of . He has a large pincer claw for the left arm, a thick shell, and can release explosive bubbles from his mouth. His Nova ability allows him to become a giant crab armed with larger pincer claws. *Switchers: Natsuji Kijima, Kou Tatsugami *Height: 228 cm *Weight: 188 kg Zodiarts Forms |-|2= *'Height:' 228 cm *'Weight:' 188 kg When his Pegasus Zodiarts Switch entered it's Last One State, Kijima threw away his humanity and evolved into the . His first transformation as Cancer only lasted for several moments due to incompatibility but he managed to get use to it over time. ::Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation :Horoscopes can teleport themselves to any desired places. ;Dustard Creation :Horoscopes can create Dustards by from Stardusts. ;Exoskeleton :Cancer Zodiarts's skin became protected by a hard spiked shell. His armor can even withstand the power of Fourze's Magnet States; in fact, the beams of electromagnetism were easily deflected in Fourze's first fight with the Cancer Zodiarts. This exoskeleton however weak to prolonged exposure to fire. Also, his armor was useless to save him from the Meteor Storm Punisher, which effortlessly sliced through his armor. ;Large Pincher Claw :Cancer Zodiarts' left hand is covered with powerful clawed gauntlets which is sharp enough to even cleave through Fourze's Shield Module, which is made of the ultra-durable metal Astronium, as well as though fire and the environment far in front of him with one swing. However, this pincher claw has a weakness that it shares with real-like crustaceans: if it gets tangled, he can't use it, and thus, can be left open for attacks. ;Foam Breath :He can also shoot foam from his mouth to serve as both an offensive move or to cover his tracks as he flees. ;Life Manipulation :His most dangerous ability is to take a person's souls and make them into rings that when cut has the victim fall into a coma that can only be reversed when someone manages to make him laugh. ; :The signature power of Horoscopes, using this can either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. - Supernova= *'Height:' 280 cm *'Weight:' 265 kg Eventually, he gains the ability to become his Supernova form, the Cancer Nova. Unlike the others however, he achieved this state on his own without Gamou and his armor becomes more dense than his Cancer Zodiarts form. ::Powers and Abilities ;Exoskeleton :Cancer Zodiarts's skin became protected by a hard spiked shell. His armor can even withstand the power of Fourze's Magnet States; in fact, the beams of electromagnetism were easily deflected in Fourze's first fight with the Cancer Zodiarts. This exoskeleton however weak to prolonged exposure to fire. Also, his armor was useless to save him from the Meteor Storm Punisher, which effortlessly sliced through his armor. ;Large Pincher Claw :Cancer Zodiarts' left hand is covered with powerful clawed gauntlets which is sharp enough to even cleave through Fourze's Shield Module, which is made of the ultra-durable metal Astronium, as well as though fire and the environment far in front of him with one swing. However, this pincher claw has a weakness that it shares with real-like crustaceans: if it gets tangled, he can't use it, and thus, can be left open for attacks. ;Self-Detonation :Due to containing a mass quantity of Cosmic Energy, Cancer Nova can turn himself into a living bomb that emit a city-wide explosion. }} Dummy Horoscopes A Cancer Zodiarts was part of a force of twelve dummy Horoscopes which were manifested from a replica set of the twelve Horoscope Switches. Gamou had intended to give these to Foundation X in exchange for ¥100,000,000. However, the transaction meeting was interrupted by Inga Blink who stole the Switches for space warfare. The dummy Horoscopes would make their appearance to stop the Kamen Rider Club from getting to the Exodus shuttle, being engaged by Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor. The dummy Cancer is the first of the Horoscopes to be destroyed, by Fourze's Limit Break utilizing the power of the Chain Array, Hammer, and Chainsaw Modules. Kamen Rider Wizard Cancer Nova was one of Amadum's monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale! A revived Cancer Yummy was one of the various past monsters part of the army of Bujin Gaim in the Sengoku Period world of the Bujin Riders. It is destroyed along with the Kamakiri Yummy, Pisces Zodiarts, and Phantom Khepri by Armored Rider Ryugen Double Arms' Rider Shooting. Kamen Rider Build Heisei Generations FINAL A dummy Cancer Zodiarts was one of a quartet of Horoscopes Zodiarts which were summoned by Kaisei Mogami, using the replica Switches created by Foundation X, to defend the "World of Ex-Aid's" Enigma device. They were, however, engaged by Amanogawa High School teacher Gentaro Kisaragi, who had returned as Kamen Rider Fourze. Alongside the Leo Zodiarts, Cancer was destroyed by Fourze's Giantfoot Module which launched them both into Enigma's invisibility screen, exposing the device. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, a Cancer Zodiarts was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Kamen Rider Brain A Cancer Zodiarts becomes a member of Mu and fighting Kamen Rider Brain in Brain's dream. Conception Cancer Zordiarts is designed by Kia Asamiya. Appearances * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 22: True Self Dismissal **Episode 23: Swan Alliance **Episode 24: Hero's Desire **Episode 25: Graduation Reluctance **Episode 26: Perfect Round Dance **Episode 27: Transformation Rejected **Episode 28: Star Storm Comeback **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 53: Neverending Story * Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders'' **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' * Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain See also * of Category:Monsters Category:Horoscopes